parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline
Super Why Movies' Parody of Barney & Friends. Coming Soon to YouTube and Google Drive Cast * Caroline as Barney * Aline as Baby Bop * Nick as B.J. * Claudio as Riff * Kaleigh as Stella the Storyteller * David as Booker T. Worm * David as Michael * Amy as Tina * Karen as Luci * Chris as Derek * Amy Stanley as Kathy * Christine Mcglade as Min * Jeff as Shawn * Gabi as Tosha * Mike (from ZOOM) as David (Kenny Cooper) * Joe as David (Robert Hurtekant) * Andrea Byrne as Julie * Steve Wilson as Jason * Shawn as Carlos * Min as Maria * Carly as Ashely * Nina as Alisa * Franklin as Kenneth * Jared Nathan as Stephen * Kyle (ZOOM) as Juan * Molly Mcinture as Kristen * Maddie Fretz as Kim * Adam as Robert * Jeffrey as Jeff * Eric as Danny * Annie as Hannah * Melanie Martinez as Keesha * Frances as Jill * Emily as Emily * Tim as Chip * Jordan Aaron as Nick * Jessica as Whitney * Alisa as Sarah * Buzz as Mario * Cara as Kami * Taylor Garron (FETCH! Season 1 and ZOOM Season 7) as Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Kortney Summer (ZOOM Seasons 5 6 and 7) as Angela (Demi Lovato) * Maya Morayles as Beth * Sean as Jackson * Vada as Anna * Emily as Amy * Harry as Josh * Dennisha as Lacey * Kelly as Melanie * Whitney as Tracy * Miles as Joshua * Keiko as Keiko * Ted as Brian (Kincaid Stringer) * Sarah (Barney & Friends) as Colleen * Derek (Barney & Friends) as Jamal * Michael (Barney & Friends) as Scott * Danny (Barney & Friends) as Tony * Tim Douglas as Brian * Violet as Bridget * Jill Stanley as Kelly (Alexandria O'Brian) * Jami Burning as Laura * James Tung as Matt * Dewey as Miguel * Shing-Ying as Rachel * Murray as Alex * Bernadette Yao as Stacy * Abigail as Herself * Jason as Adam (Jackson Pace) * Dee (Up) as Anna * Gina (Sesame Street) as Carmen * Molly (Toy Story) as Audrey * ??? as Becky * ??? as Bethany * Laura as Claire * ??? as Danny (Derek White) * Carlo as David (Emilio Mazur) and lots, lots, more Gallery Carolinepic1.jpg|Caroline as Barney Aline as Kelly Vrooman.jpg|Aline as Baby Bop Nick as B.J..jpg|Nick as B.J. Claudio-zoom-29763721-370-358.jpg|Claudio as Riff Kaleigh as Stella.jpg|Kaleigh as Stella the Storyteller David as Tim Kubart.jpg|David as Booker T. Worm David (from ZOOM) as Michael.jpg|David as Michael Amy Ross as Tina.jpg|Amy as Tina Karen Wing as Luci.jpeg|Karen as Luci Chris.gif|Chris as Derek Amy Stanley as Kathy.jpg|Amy Stanley as Kathy Christine Mcglade as Min.jpg|Christine Mcglade as Min Jeff as Shawn.jpg|Jeff as Shawn Gabi-0.jpg|Gabi as Tosha Mike Hansen as David.gif|Mike as David Andrea Byrne as Julie.jpg|Andrea Byrne as Julie Steve-0.jpg|Steve Wilson as Jason Shawn as Carlos.jpg|Shawn as Carlos Anfjasknfsa.png|Min as Maria Carlypic1.jpg|Carly as Ashely Goodnight.jpg|Nina as Alisa Franklin peanuts movie.png|Franklin as Kenneth Jaredpic1.jpg|Jared Nathan as Stephen Kyle Larrow as Juan.jpg|Kyle as Juan Molly mcintire s shufflin everday by huckleberrypie-d4ibihz.jpg|Molly Mcinture as Kristen Maddie as Kim.JPG|Maddie Fretz as Kim IMG_20140728_133904.jpg|Adam as Robert 690039_1302899356902_full.jpg|Jeffrey as Jeff Eric Rollins as Danny.jpg|Eric as Danny Melanie Martinez as Keesha.jpg|Melanie Martinez as Keesha francespic2.jpg|Frances as Jill Emily P. Marshall as Emily.jpg|Emily as Emily Tim as Chip.jpg|Tim as Chip Jordan as Nick.jpg|Jordan Aaron as Nick Jessie-0.jpg|Jessica as Whitney Alisa Besher 4.png|Alisa as Sarah Buzz as Mario.jpg|Buzz as Mario Cara as Kami.jpg|Cara as Kami Taylor as Gianna.jpg|Taylor Garron as Gianna Kortney as Emily Borromeo.jpg|Kortney Summer as Angela Maya Morayles as Beth.gif|Maya Morayles as Beth Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:YouTube Category:Google Drive Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof